My Secret Love Part 2
by wizardgeek298
Summary: After finally going through everything Ichika finally has his family. Though a new threat looms over the horizon and old enemies return. How will Ichika deal with them now and will his two lovers be able to save him this time? One thing's for sure he will need the help of his family to get through this one. Ichika x Chifuyu x Tabane. Read My Secret Love Part 1 to understand more.
1. Chapter 1

Hey Guys what's up Wizardgeek here for the second part of My Secret Love. In Chapter 12 in my other story I foreshadowed a certain person that would be a part of this story. I believe that some people has already guessed who she is already and if you haven't yet you'll have to wait until I reveal who she is. Also thank you everyone who read my first story and also followed and favorited it. I hope you show the same support in this one as the other. Also sorry for the extremely long wait. I had some real life things to deal with. Well without further ado... Lets begin! :P

 _ **Warning: Transgender-ish, Incest, Rape, Torture later on**_

BTW I don't own IS because it is owned by Izuru Yumizuru but I own the OCs.

Also some notes to make:

I'm going to be say sometimes 18 years ago which meant that Ichika was with Tabane and Chifuyu before the kids

Ichika: 36 years old

Chifuyu: 42 years old

Tabane: 42 years old

Madoka: 37 years old

Madoka (daughter/ Tabane): 16 years old

Kyou (daughter/ Chifuyu): 16 years old

Youta (son/ Chifuyu): 16 years old

Kazou (son/ Tabane): 16 years old

 **16 Years later**

"Madoka! Kyou! Youta! Kazou! Time for school!" A man with long dark blue hair called out

Soon four little kids came running down the stairs.

The first was the oldest of the four, 'Madoka.' She was wearing her school uniform which was a one-piece dress. The dress had a blue and white outline. It was mostly blue at the bottom and the mid-section was black. She had a small ribbon in the middle of her neck. On her back was a ribbon that kept the whole one-piece together which was tied into a small ribbon. She had long black hair which went mid-back and kept it free without tying it.

The second was Kyou. She was wearing the same school uniform as Madoka but she had her hair differently. Instead of having black like Madoka she had light purple color instead. She was about the same height as Madoka but was shorter than her by 3 or 4 cm.

The third was a boy. He had black hair like Madoka but it was spikey in random differents at the back. He was wearing a suit like uniform. He had a black vest on and his white shirt with a blue tie. He was wearing shorts instead of long pants because it was currently close to spring and it was going to be warm in the noon.

The final boy had purplish hair. He kept it in a small ponytail tied behind his back because his mother decided that he looked better like that. Like his brother he was also wearing the same uniform.

"I have your lunch ready for unless you want to eat the lunch at your school?" The man said

"Nope I'm good. Your lunch is way better than the school's and I like to eat your food too." Kyou said smiling at her father

"Thanks honey and you guys?" The man asked

"We also want your food!" They all cheered

"Haha! Ok then here they are have a great day at school!" The man shouted as the kids left

"Hey dad I have a question." Madoka said before leaving

"What is it?" The man asked

"Uh... nevermind. See ya!" Madoka said before leaving with her siblings

The man then went to sit at a chair near the table and breathed a sigh of relief.

"16 years and they still like my food. I hope it stays like that." The man said to himself

Suddenly there was a ring and the man picked up his phone.

"Hello?" The man asked

"Ichika, It's Chifuyu. I don't think I can come home today. Since it's almost summer most of the students are getting riled up about what they're going to do. Also I have to fill out all the paper works for the ones that's passing and not so I'm sorry to say this but I don't think I'll make it home tonight." Chifuyu explained

"It's alright Chifuyu. Do you want me to bring you some food?" Ichika asked

"Yes please! Some soup would be nice since this place's air conditioning is so cold to keep all the machinery cool." Chifuyu said

"Ok, I'll get you some soup and if I could some desserts." Ichika said while smiling softly

"Thanks Ichika. Love you." Chifuyu said

"Love you to Honey ~." Ichika sang making Chifuyu blush on the other side before hanging up

"Now to make the soup." Ichika said before starting his work on the soup

The dish was easy to make and it took him about only an hour or so to make. The dessert that he decided on was green tea cheesecake. He knew that Chifuyu liked that so he made a small cake that would not be too much for her. He wrote in frosting on top, 'Love you!' with a heart around the word. He then placed it in a small cake box and placed it in the fridge. He looked at the clock and realized that the kids would be home in an hour and the I.S. academy would be two hours there and two hours back. So he decided to make each kid a sandwhich and freshly squeezed lemonade since he knew the walk back home would be hot.

"There, now to leave a note and give the food to Chifuyu." Ichika said before getting the food and leaving for the train station

On the way there he looked around at the scenery. It didn't change much besides new stores and bigger buildings. The last 16 years changed him to look much more different than before and you would have to look twice to realize that it's him. He still had his same hair style which was longer now that went down to his midback and he lefted it free which caused people to mistaken him as a woman but since becoming a house wife his form has became more slender than before showing some muscles. He could still hold himself in a fight against opponents larger than him but not for long. He grew a little taller now stading almost as tall as Chifuyu 16 years ago.

Ichika got on the train that would take him to the I.S. academy which went over the sea nearby. He looked out the window ignoring the looks that the girls on the train was giving him. Some birds flew by the window and then far away back to the city. Ichika was thinking back to the time when he was at the I.S. academy when a girl approached him.

"Um excuse me sir but where this train is going is for girls only." The girl said

"Don't worry I know that. I have access to the academy for reasons." Ichika said showing her his access card

"Oh ok. I just wanted to let you know." The girl said

'Dang, she was able to tell that I was a guy. That's not something many can do." Ichika thought

The sun was shone hard on the terrrain below it as the birds flew under shades to rest. Ichika saw the time and the kids should be back home by now. As the train drove towards the school Ichika brough out his phone and called Tabane.

"Hello? Tabane?" Ichika asked

"Ich-kun! How are you! Are the kids home yet? What's for dinner? Can you make me some carrot cake? What are you doing right now?" Tabane asked

"Hehe! Tabane calm down. I'm on my way to give Chifuyu-nee some food since she has to stay overnight for work. Also I don't know if the kids are home or not." Ichika answered some questions

"Oh then what are you calling for?" Tabane asked

"Well I was also wondering if you can make it home to dinner tonight. I know you and Chifuyu-nee always work yourself to exhaustion before coming home. So are you going to be home tonight?" Ichika asked

"Yeah, yeah. Don't worry but there are some troubles in the lab today so it depends on that. I'll tell you if I can make it or not." Tabane answered

"Ok thanks for telling me. Bye Tabane." Ichika said before hanging up

Since Tabane got married to Ichika, he asked the government to pardon Tabane from being a wanted criminal. After much debate Tabane was excused if she would stopped selling I.S. to other countries. Tabane agreed to that and was not wanted anymore in Japan but that doesn't mean she isn't wanted in every other country.

"Attention all passengers. The train will reach the I.S. academy in 5 minutes. Please stay in your seat in case of a rough stop. Thank you for riding and have a nice summer." The announcer said over the intercom

Ichika took his seat and waited until the train stopped and left. As he left the station amoung hordes of girls they all gave him weird looks which made him nervous.

" _I know that they haven't seen a guy here before but all this staring is making me nervous from the attention._ " Ichika thought

Since the incident several years back Ichika had became more timid. He would often stay in non-crowded areas and not draw attention to himself.

He quickly ran towards the school gate and into the office. Once he showed them his card they let him in and he walked down the halls. It was lunch time now so there were several girls in the hallways. Once they saw him rumors and whispers started and caught spread like wildfire. He then ran into someone who was carrying several books and knocked her down. The food he was carrying was luckily and somehow still safe. He helped the person up and noticed a familiar greenish hair.

"Yamada sensei?" Ichika asked surprised

"Ichika? Is that you?" Yamada replied

"Yeah how has it been?" Ichika asked

"Well same old but without the excitement that you cause when you were here. What are you doing here?" She asked

"Well I am delivering some food for Chifuyu-nee since she said she was going to stay late today." Ichika replied

"Well I'll see you around." Yamada said trying to pick up the books

Ichika decided that helping the poor woman wouldn't take too much time so he also picked up the books.

"Let me help you carry them. I think Chifuyu-nee can wait a bit more." Ichika said

"Thanks Ichika." Yamada said as the two start to head towards the library making small talks along the way


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys new Chapter!

So I wanna shout out to Tohka123 for that comment! It really helped me cause I was a bit afraid of continuing this story so thx to your comment I will continue it!

Also check chapter 1 for warnings if you forgot.

BTW I don't own IS because it is owned by Izuru Yumizuru but I own the OCs.

When the kids got home they went to the kitchen and saw a note that Ichika was at the I.S. academy. For unknown reasons they couldn't figure out why he was allowed to in the academy grounds even though it was strictly forbidden for boys or men on it's premisis.

After the kids finished eating their sandwhiches and drank their lemonades they went to the living room and hung out. It was hot during the afternoon so they couldn't go outside and they were bored. It was then someone came up with a question.

"Hey guys do you ever wonder why our parents don't let us in their room?" Kyou asked being second oldest

"They probably have something in there. It's their privacy so we shouldn't question it." replied Kazou the youngest

"True but I still wonder, don't you want to know what's in there?" Madoka the oldest asked asked

"Well we're not gonna find out if we lay around. Let's go!" Youta the second youngest jumped up

"I disagree. This is their privacy and we should respect that." Kazou said trying to talk some reasoning into them

What he got was ignored as the other three climbed the stairs and went towards the room making him sigh and follow the three. They slowly opened the door and looked inside. They saw two dressers and a large king sized bed. The curtains were tied to the sides letting the noon sunray in. The room was very well kept as there was no dust on the drawers and the bed was made. All in all the room was very neatly made.

"It's so clean in here." Youta said

"This must be dad since our moms aren't really the clean type." Madoka said

"Yeah but it looks like an ordinary room so lets get out of here." Kazou encouraged

"No way! We just got here. Lets look around for a bit." Kyou said

The three split up and they all went their own ways digging through drawers. Madoka decided to go into the walk in closet and dug through some stuff and saw some wedding pictures. There she saw the three of them near a beach and them doing different poses in different shots.

"Hey guys I found some wedding photos." Madoka yelled

"Oh nice! I haven't seen a single picture of their wedding yet! Let me see!" Exclaimed Kyou excitedly

"Here." Madoka said handing her the picture

"Woah is that dad?" Kazou asked

"Yeah but why's he wearing the bride's dress and mom wearing the suit?" Asked Kyou

"I'm not gonna lie. I'm a straight guy but seeing dad in that makes him look really hot." Youta explained

This made the other three to take slow steps away from him while they sweat dropped.

"Oh come on guys! You know I'm right! Look at him! Slender arms, thin body that is wrapped in the dress tightly, and the blush!" He tried to explain

"Well he's not lying about that. Dad does look good in it but why is he the bride. But it does make sense now why he's the one staying at home while mom is the one going to work." Kazou deduced (No Offense to anyone! I believe in gender equality! 2017!)

"Well lets look around for more things." Youta said as they went back to searching

 **With Ichika**

After helping Yamada sensei carry the books to the library and catching up the last 18 years he started his trek towards Chifuyu's room. He walked down the long hallway with some students walking and talking the other directions from him. He then finally reached a door with the sign 'Orimura Chifuyu' on it. He knocked on the door and got a 'come in' from the person inside. Opening the door he could see a huge stack of paperwork on the desk.

"Chifuyu-nee I brought you the food." Ichika said after closing the door

"Thanks Ichika and I haven't heard you call me that in a long time." Chifuyu said with a smile

"Just because we're married doesn't mean you're not my sister anymore." Ichika said

"Well thank you and I've been feeling vvvvveeeeerrrrrrry frustrated lately. Could you help me with something like that?" Chifuyu asked as she got up from her desk and walked towards Ichika

"Suh Sure... what do you have in mind?" Ichika asked blushing red because even after all these years both Tabane and Chifuyu could still make him blush easily

"Oh... I have a feeling you know what I'm talking about." Chifuyu said pushing her lips against against Ichika's while also pushing him back towards the door. With her free hand she locked the door and pulled Ichika's head towards her to deepen the kiss more.

"MMmmmmmhhhhh! Chifuyu-nee!" Ichika moaned out

"Calling me your sister while we're doing this?" Chifuyu asked as they seperated

"It's kinky and I like it." Ichika smiled at her with a blush

"I also like it." Chifuyu said as she pressed her lips against Ichika's once again. This time Chifuyu start to undress Ichika from his clothes while he does the same to her. After they were only left in their birthday suits Chifuyu pushed Ichika down on the floor.

"You know, you still have the same effect on me since I came here 18 years ago. I was so happy to be closer to you." Ichika said

"I was also glad you were coming here since I couldn't be close to you after having to stay in Germany." Chifuyu confessed

"But I believe it was halfway through the school year when we went to that resort that I finally accepted my feelings for you." Ichika also confessed

"I'm glad you did or else we wouldn't be here right now. It's funny how we're married for almost 16 years and have four kids and this is when we decide to confess when we fell for each other." Chifuyu said

"Well it was this school that helped me fall in love with you so I believe that this is the perfect place." Ichika said

"Well then. Enough of that because I'm aching hard right now and I need your mouth on it." Chifuyu said with a smirk as Ichika turned even redder from her use of words

Ichika nodded and turned the other direction underneath Chifuyu getting in the 69 position. He licked the top of the head a few times before he went and sucked the entire dick in. He took the first 6 inches first and then took the rest in. Mean while Chifuyu was licking ferverously at Ichika's slit making him moan sending pleasurable shivers up her body. That went on until Chifuyu decided to stick a finger inside of Ichika making him gasp and moan out.

"Ahhh! Chifuyu-nee!" Ichika moaned out

"Close already Ichika? I know we haven't done it recently but this is quick for you." Chifuyu commented

Ichika didn't answer as he continued to moan as Chifuyu's fingers curled inside of him teasing him.

"Please don't tease me Chifuyu-nee!" Ichika cried

"Fine since you brought me lunch." Chifuyu spared Ichika as she pinched the bundle of nerves making Ichika scream out

This made Chifuyu worried since people would start to come inside and question her and she was incredibly hard right now. Thinking quickly she unlocked the door and put back on her suit while getting Ichika and his clothes under her desk. Once he came to the door opened revealing some teachers and security guards with their weapons ready.

"Miss Orimura we heard a scream are you alright?" Asked a guard

"Yes I'm fine right now." Chifuyu said

"We'll need to make an inspection. You could sit right there." The guard said

Chifuyu looked under her desk to see Ichika look up at her. With his face she couldn't resist she pulled his head towards her standing dick and made him start to suck on it. After pushing his face down a few times she let him go and he continued himself. After a few more tense moments the guards and teachers left the room.

As soon as the door closed Chifuyu picked Ichika's light body up and positioned him over her. Then she plundged Ichika down onto herself. She started to bounce him quicker as his eyes rolled back and tongue stuck out with drool coming down.

"Ahhhh! Chifuyu-ahhh-nee shouldn't mmmhhh we lo lock the door?" Ichika struggle to say

Instead of answering she placed Ichika on the desk thrusting into him faster and bent down to his eye and said, "Well then you better keep quiet or else someone would walk in."

Ichika moaned and got even wetter at the thought of getting caught in this lewd position with his sister. She was thrusting into him while she pulled his arms back bending him over her desk.

"Are you getting wetter thinking of getting caught? You naughty naughty boy." Chifuyu teased

Suddenly the door opened up and in came a sweating Tatenashi with her fan. In the last 18 years she has grown into a beautiful woman. She has taken over as head of her Clan's company but wanted to work at the I.S. academy. She is now taller than Ichika and has a large chest. Her hair she decided to keep the same as before and wearing a slightly different pair of clothing to differentiate her from the students.

"Miss Orimura I came here as fast as I could when I heard someone say that they heard... a... scream... from... here..." Tatenashi said before slowing down seeing the sight before her

"Ahhh!" Ichika half screamed from shock of being caught and half from having another orgasm

"Tatenashi please come back in a bit when we're more dressed." Chifuyu commanded as she pulled out of Ichika

"Oh- Okay." Tatenashi obeyed and left the room quickly with a red face

"I'll help you get dressed." Chifuyu said as she went to pick up both of their clothes

"Tha- Thanks Chifuyu-nee." Ichika replied red faced and sitting on the chair

After the two were finished dressing Chifuyu called Tatenashi back in.

"Hey Tatenashi." Ichika greeted shyly

"Hey Ichika. Now what happened? You disappeared for what? 18 years? Now you should up and doing that with your sister?" Tatenashi asked her face glowing red a bit near the end

"Well how should I say this... we're married." Ichika replied timidly

"What! How were you able to do that? That's not even legal here." Tatenashi retorted

"We married in secret. It was a three way wedding so we couldn't do it at somewhere public. We just had to sign some papers and we were officially married." Chifuyu explained

"We at least had a nice honeymoon." Ichika added

"So please keep this a secret. I don't people to know about this. It could ruin nee-chan's career." Ichika begged

"Don't worry. Who you love doesn't concern me." Tatenashi said

Both Ichika and Chifuyu gave a sigh of relief. They then made small talk which was mostly Ichika and Tatenashi about the 18 years. Soon though Ichika had to get home to make dinner.

Ichika got back on the train physically exhausted and waited for the ride home. Halfway through he got a phone call from Tabane.

"Hello?" Ichika asked

"Ick-kun! Sorry about this but I'm not going to be able to eat your food tonight! WAHHH! I will be home really early tomorrow morning though so have a good night." Tabane said

"Thanks Tabane and remember to take some rests to." Ichika reminded her before hanging up

The rest of the train ride was silent and peaceful. When he finally arrived at the station he got off and quickly went back home. It was close to 6 pm currently so the kids would be waiting for him to make dinner. Entering the house he slipped off his shoes and shouted, "I'm home!"

"Welcome back dad!" They all replied to him

"I'm going to be making dinner and your moms are not going to be home tonight for dinner since their work wouldn't allow it." Ichika informed them

"Okay dad!" Youta replied

Ichika went to the kitchen and gathered the ingredients. While doing this he saw a note and picked it with it reading:

 _Come to the pier tonight at 11 pm._

 _Remember what you are and what_

 _would happen to your kids if you don't_

 _M_

Ichika sighed at the note. He hated how he was so weak back then.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys this chapter would be a flashback of what happened and what the note meant in the last chapter. Well anyways without further ado... lets begin! :O

Also side note: I will call the the Madoka in PT as 'M' and the kid as Madoka

 **Warnings on the first chapter!**

BTW I don't own IS because it is owned by Izuru Yumizuru but I own the OCs.

 _Flashback Start_

 _It was 12 years ago when this all started. It was near the beginning of the summer so classes were going to be out meaning Chifuyu had to stay overnight to get her work finished. Tabane was working on her inventions to sell anonomusly. I was at home with my four kids that were 4 at the time. I was in the kitchen cooking dinner for them before it happened. The dinner went smoothly with some food spilling but that was quickly fixed._

 _After dinner the kids were all tired so Ichika sent them off to bed. At around 10 pm it happened. The kids were all tuckered out so they slept soundly when someone broke into the house. Ichika heard the noise thinking it was a regular robber he went to investigate. Instead of a robber he was expecting he saw her standing there with a malice smile on her face._

 _"Ichika how nice is it to see you again. And you even came to greet me? You shouldn't have." M said_

 _"Ma- Madoka! How I thought you were captured when they raided the base." Ichika stuttered fear evident in his voice_

 _"What you raided was only one of the branch bases but we have serveral more and an even larger main base." M said_

 _"So that means there's more of Phantom Task out there?" Ichika asked starting to shake violently now_

 _"Yes Ichika but what I'm here for today is personal. Though I will let you choose which one you want." Madoka said as she starts to walk closer to Ichika making him back away in fear until he hit a wall_

 _"Your first option is that you allow me to take your kids and train them. They are still young so if we train them now they would be very powerful in the futher." M started_

 _"Never!" Ichika shouted back_

 _"Or option two." M walks closer to Ichika, rubbing his face_

 _"Meet me every time I leave a note. No one has to know and I'll keep your location a secret from Phantom Task for as long as I can." Madoka suggests leaning her face into his neck making Ichika tense up_

 _"Isn't there a thrid option?" Ichika hoped_

 _"Well I can kill you and your kids right now." M said sadistically stepping back_

 _For a while Ichika thought about it. He knew that it wasn't even option to give his children over._

 _"Fine I choose the second option." Ichika sighed in resignition_

 _"I knew that you would see it my way; now I want to finish something that I started." M said before tearing up Ichika's clothes exposing him to the cool air_

 _M took him outside and placed him on the grass in the backyard. Cutting up the rest of his clothes to fully expose him._

 _"I've changed since the last time we met and lets just say this is going to be more plesurable for the both of us now." M said while taking off her clothes revealing a 7 inch erection._

 _Ichika's eyes went wide when he saw this, "This wasn't here the last time and why does she have one now?" Ichika thought while panicking and moving back from the thought of what she could do to him. Unfortunately his body disagrees with him when he could feel himself start to get wet with the image of M fucking him._

 _"No! I can't think that! I already have Chifuyu and Tabane!" Ichika shouted in his head_

 _"Madoka what are you going to do?" Ichika asked already knowing the answer_

 _"I have a feeling that you already know Ichika so just get to it already before your kids meet an unfortionate accident." M said pointing a gun back at the kids in the house_

 _Ichika gave a sigh and started to get up but was stopped by M_

 _"Stop!" M said_

 _"What?" Ichika asked confused_

 _"I want you to crawl on all fours. You are below me so crawl beneath me like a dog." M said_

 _Ichika got back down on all fours and crawled towards Madoka. He sat in front of M's 7 inch erection twitching for attention. Slowly he took the piece of meat in his hand and start to jerk it making 'M' moan at the ministration._

 _"That's good Ichika but not enough so you better start sucking." M said pushing Ichika's head closer_

 _This continued for a few more minutes until Madoka decided that she had enough of his mouth and wanted something else. Surprising Ichika she flipped and spread his legs and aimed inbetween his legs. Then without warning she thrust inside making Ichika yelp at the sudden intrusion._

 _This continued on for the entire night with them switching different positions and Ichika pleasing M until she was satisfied._

Flashback Ends

Hey guys sorry for the short chapter. Also Super Super Super sorry about the crazy long wait. When I was rereading it over I didn't like where this was going so I had to change it up. This is the result and expect quicker updates.


	4. Chapter 4

Sry it took so long! I promise the next one wasn't going to be a long wait but it took a year. The next chapter will be up on Friday so that I can have a due date. Thanks for waiting!. Well I guess without further ado... let's begin! :D

BTW I don't own IS because it is owned by Izuru Yumizuru but I own the OCs.

Warnings on Chapter 1

After making dinner Ichika sent his kids upstairs to sleep early for their last day of school tomorrow. When he finished making sure that they were all asleep Ichika went and called for a cab.

"Where to sir?" The cab driver asked

"The pier please." Ichika replied

"It will take about 25 minutes." The cab driver explained

"Thank you." Ichika said before seat belting

 _He knew this was wrong. He should tell Chifuyu and Tabane. But Madoka would report back to Phantom Task. And even with the entire Japanese's military behind them, it would still be a hard fought war with many casualties on both sides. And with Phantom Task being an illegal organization there is really no rules or laws that they have to do when researching I.S. so they could be ahead of everyone else._

"Sir we're here." The driver said snapping Ichika out of his thoughts

"Thank you." Ichika replied and paying the fee before getting out of the car as he watches it drive off

Walking around he sees a person standing at the edge of the dock. Moving closer he could the person start to turn around. There she stood, her frame illuminated by the moonlight along with the water behind her giving her a glow. He would've even call her beautiful if he hadn't known who that person is. The person turned around and he can make out the smirk on their face.

"Glad that you could make it Ichika." M said

"You make it sound like I had a choice." Ichika replied back

"Actually you did have a choice. This one was just your best option." M grinned

"Shall we go? I have already rented a room from a motel nearby. It's been a while now hasn't it? When was the last time that I called you?" M asked

"It was 2 months ago." Ichika replied emtionlessly

"Ahh, that's right. I had several missions during that time. It was just missions after missions. I couldn't take a break. Oh for how long I wanted to send you a note to relieve me of all this stress." Madoka said as they walked to the motel

Once they arrived Madoka took out her key and unlocked the door. As soon as it opened she pushed Ichika inside. This part he knew very well. There was no more small talk. Only she mattered at the moment. He has learned this over a several times they met. There would be a punishment if he didn't follow these unspoken rules.

Madoka relocked the door before pushing Ichika onto the bed. She wasn't going to be wasting anytime tonight. Normally foreplay would be a thing but she was too horny for it.

"Strip." M commanded and watched in satisfaction as Ichika obeyed her, stripping off his clothes

She also starts to take off her clothes, her erection already standing at attention from watching Ichika.

"Suck" M commanded and once again watch as Ichika got down and starts to crawl towards the edge of the bed before taking her in his mouth

The feeling she could compare it to heavan. Ichika is the only person who can make her feel this good. The prostitutes she has hired while on missions were never this good.

"That's good enough. Now turn around and put your ass in the air." Madoka commanded once again

Ichika whimpers at this but did as he was told. He never liked this. He has spent money that Chifuyu and Tabane gave him on pills to prevent childbirth. He always take one before meeting with M for the fear of brcome pregnant with her child and being found out.

While Ichika was in thought M sheaths herself inside Ichika ass. This took him by surpise as he cried out in pain. Usually M would go for his ass after. She has never done this before and never this rough.

M thrusts in as hard as she could before pulling out to only the tip before thrusting back in. To her this is the best part of Ichika. The tightness of it was something that she loves and cannot be found anywhere else. The sounds that Ichika makes is also a benefit. Before long she felt a knot forming in her stomach which after a couple more thrusts she came. For her it felt amazing. The feeling of emptying herself inside him was always great. Giving a few more thrusts she pulls out. Feeling satisfied she went to the bathroom to clean up leaving Ichika on the bed. For Ichika the entire thing was painful for him. He did not have enough time to get ready and his saliva wasn't enough lube for the experience to not be painful. Rolling himself over he looked inbetween his leg and saw red mixed with white drip. It wasn't unnatural for him to bleed after these sessions but it was painful none the less. He laid back down to wait for M to come out of the restroom so that he could clean up.

After lying there for another 10 minutes or so he heard the bathroom door open and M walking out. He was about to get up but get code stopped him.

"And where do you think you're going?" M asked

"I was going to go clean up." Ichika replied

He then heard a small chuckle. Then it got louder before becoming a full blown laughter.

"Ichika, did you really believe that was it?" M asked

Ichika gulped. Now finding it odd that it was over so quick.

"I just had to use the bathroom for a moment. And now that I'm done we can continue this." M said licking her lips


	5. Chapter 5

Okay here we go! Over 500 words in 1 hour! I gave myself till Friday and it snuck up on me. So take this as a warning and remember to not leave things till the last moment. Without further ado let's begin!

Ichika pushed himself back from the edge of the bed. He has never seen this look in M's eyes before and it frightens him. It looked so animalistic and so, savage. A predator into a half dead prey.

"Now Ichka~~ why are you backing away? There's no need to be afraid." M said as she starts to crawl on the bed towards Ichika

"Yo- You're different. You don't feel the same." Ichika stuttered

"Get over here. Now!" M commaded harshly as she didn't want to keep this up any longer shouting

Ichika flinched from the sudden loudness but still shook his head. The fear of the new M stronger than his previous.

M seeing this frowned and gave out a low growl and stood on her knees.

"Ichika when I give a command I expect it to be completed. So why is it that you're not over here yet?" M asked

Ichika didn't give a reply opting to remain quiet than to say the wrong answer.

"Ichika! Answer me!" M demanded causing Ichika to flinch

"Y- Yes mistress." Ichika replied

"Good now get over here and get this nice and wet. I'm only giving a minute before this goes inside you. Starting now." M said

Ichika hesitated for a moment. All the previous time he wouldn't have a choice but today. It was all different, M taking a break, her presence feeling different, and giving him options now. He knew something was up. Yet he knew that it would be painful he didn't listen to her.

"35 seconds." M said interrupting his train of thoughts

Slowly Ichika leans his head towards the tip. Licking around the tip Ichika could hear M give out a quiet groan. Still he continues to keep going.

"10 seconds" M said again

Ichika's eyes went wide as he knew that it wasn't lubed up enough yet and opened his mouth wider to take her dick in. He got the first 4 inches in when he heard her count again.

"5" M said

Ichika closes his eyes as he pushes more.

"4" M counts

He could feel the tip touch the back of his throat.

"3"

His eyes starts to tear up and his gag reflexes is telling to spit this out.

"2"

Ichika pulls back.

"1"

He leans in once more before his hair was grabbed.

"Time up. Let's hope you got it well enough." M said

M picks Ichika up easily and places him over her dick as she lines it up to his dripping slit.

"If you didn't lube it up enough at least you're wet enough to take it in." M said

Without anymore warning M dropped Ichika down and quickly thrusts her hips upwards meeting Ichika halfway effectively entering him in one thrust. Ichika's eyes widened as he opens his mouth for a silent scream. Not giving him anytime to recover M just continues to thrust inside Ichika enjoying the warmth and tightness of Ichika's insides.

"Ohhhh Ichika! I will never get bored of this feeling!" M almost shouted in estacy

"Ahhhhh! I gonna come!" Ichika shouted

M ignored this and continues to thrust into Ichika. She felt Ichika tighten up but it only felt better for her. Ichika clenches his eyes as he doesn't feel M slow down making his orgasm longer.

"You like that Ichika? It feels good doesn't it?" M whisphered into Ichika's ears

"Ahhhhhhhh! OOmmhhhhhhhh!" Ichika moaned not able to correctly form sentences

"What a little slut you are. Coming so soon already. Let's see how many times I can make you come before me." M said before picking up more speed

M then lies down on the bed as she steadies Ichika ontop of her. Lifting him up and pulling him back down roughly as their hips meets in the center each time. Ichika can see black spots in his vision as his head falls backwards.

"Ma- ma-!" Ichika tried to speak

"That's so naughty Ichika. To call me mother while we're doing this? How do you think she would feel?" M taunted as she could feel Ichika tighten up again

Ichika couldn't tell what was going on. He knew the pleasure was good but there was a slight pain with every powerful thrust. Again he felt that knotted feeling in his stomach again signalling his orgasm.

"Already? Well I can also feel mine's coming also so get ready! I'm going to load everything I have inside you Ichika!" M shouted

"Ahhhhhhhhh!" Ichika screamed as his head and back arched

"Mmmhhhhhppppp!" M moaned as she came inside Ichika.

\- Side note- It's 12:00 A.M. on Saturday- Nooooo! ;(- Still, hope you enjoy.


	6. Chapter 6

Well... here's the next chapter. Sorry it too way too long. I just really didn't know where to go after the last chapter. I'll try to get another chapter up soon. Guess you can say that this chapter was just a filler.

Warnings on Chapter 1!

The sunlight shines in through the curtains of the motel. Inside the room a figure could be seen lying there, their hair covering some of their back. Moving an arm to cover their face from the sun's ray. Stretching their body the person arced their back off the bed before groaning. The pain near their hip making it hard to move.

"Why was she so rough last night?" They spoke to themself after sitting up on the bed

Looking to the digital clock on the drawner next to the bed, it read 8:32 AM making Ichika's eyes widen.

" _The kids should already at school then. Dang, I shouldn've woken up earlier._ " The person though

Giving a grunt the person got out of bed and walked towards the bathroom. Inside they turned on the water and waited for it to get warm. Then turned around to look at the mirror. At the base of the neckline is a small bruise.

"Is this what you have to deal with now Ichika?" Ichika said to himself

Both his hands became fists as he squeeze them as hard as he could. While he looks down at the sink, his hair falling on both sides of his face. Ichika squeeze his eyes shut as tightly as he could, feeling tears slipping out and down his face.

"Why! Why! Why! Why!" Ichika shouted to himself as he slammed his fists on the sink

Each time making a pounding noise before he gave a sigh and looked up at the mirror again. Giving his face a wipe Ichika stepped into the shower to wash off his shame before he heads home.

 **Afternoon**

Throughout the entire day Ichika walked around the house cleaning anything that he could get his hands on. For some reason he couldn't get this bad feeling out of his head. Usually doing this would distract him from what bothers his mind but today just doesn't seem to be the day. When the kids got home from school Ichika was so deep in thought that he didn't realize that they were calling out to him until they had to shake him.

"Huh?" Ichika muttered as he became aware that he was being shook

"Mom? Are you okay?" Madoka asked, a look of concern on her face

"Ye- Yeah. Why? And when did you get home?" Ichika asked

"We got home a few minutes ago. The others went to their room. I came to look for you. You don't look so good mom. Are you sick?" Madoka asked

"No I'm fine. Just didn't sleep well last night." Ichika replied

"That reminds me. Where were you this morning? I went to check your room but couldn't find you anywhere." Madoka asked

"I... went out last night. There was something that I had to do." Ichika replied

"We had to eat the lunch at school today. After having your food nothing else could compare." Madoka pouted

Ichika chuckled at this and pulled Madoka in for a hug.

"I'm sorry. How about I make it up to you guys by making each of your favorite dishes?" Ichika offered giving Madoka a kiss on the top of her head

Madoka looked up and smiled, "You better keep your word!"

"I'll go make it now for a head star-" Ichika started but his phone rang

"Hello?" Ichika answered

"Ichika, I'm sorry but I won't be able to make it home tonight." Chifuyu saaid on the other end of the line

"It's fine. I won't be able to make any food for you today though. I promised the kids to make their favorites meals and they are very diverse with their food. Well you know, except Kazou. He's too much like his mother so it'll be easy." Ichika replied

"Don't worry about that. I'll get food from the cafeteria. I'll see you tomorrow for sure. Good night" Chifuyu said before ending the call

"That was your dad. She won't be able to make it home tonight due to work." Ichika informed

"Again? I swear she loves her job more than she loves us." Madoka said

"Don't say that. I'm sure she loves us much more. She just can't go whenever she wants to. Her job isn't like Tabane." Ichika said

"I guess. I'm going to go upstairs and shower. Then I'll come down and help make the food with you." Madoka said

"I'll get started it right now. Thanks for the help." Ichika said as he walked into the kitchen

When he walked in he checked the fridge he realized that they would need to go and buy some pasta for Kyou. Ichika went to check the freezer and saw that there was still a piece of steak left. He took it out and left it on the counter to thaw out and checked the cupboards. Inside was a pack of noodles. He grabbed the pack and opened another cupboard to see some broth.

"That takes care of Madoka, Youta, and Kazou. Now all I need to do is go buy some pasta for Kyou." Ichika said to himself

Turning around he sees Madoka come down stairs and walk towards him.

"Madoka, we're out of pasta for Kyou. Do you want to come with me and buy some?" Ichika asked

"Yeah sure mom." Madoka said running towards the front door where Ichika was standing at

"Let's go." Ichika said opening the door for Madoka to walk through with him following behind

The two walk down the street in silence as they didn't know much to talk about. It looked up and took a breath.

"So, how's school?" Ichika started

"It's easy. With what dad teach us, stuff in school is elementary to us." Madoka replied

Ichika nods his head and couldn't help but agree. He would remember when he was younger Chifuyu would help him with homework or teach him different things that doesn't even have to do with what he was learning.

"I see what you mean. I remember when we were younger Chifuyu would also help me with my homework and even teach me about things that I didn't need to know until wayyyyy later." Ichika said

"What! You knew dad when you guys were younger? How old were you when you met?" Madoka asked excited to know her parent's meeting story

"That's a story for another another time. But I'll tell you that I've known her for as long as I can remember." Ichika said

"Come on mom!" Madoka whined

"I'll tell you when both me and your dad feels ready. And we're here. Lets go buy the pasta before it gets late." Ichika said

The went inside and to the pasta section and looked around for the right pasta noodle to use. Madoka went to a different section to look around. Ichika walked up and down the lane when he heard Madoka's voice from the other side.

"Hey dad! I thought that you couldn't make it home tonight. And what happened to your hair? It's a bit shorter than I remembered." Madoka said

Ichika also thought that it was strange that Chifuyu would be here since she could eat the food from the school and that she can't cook. Hoping that his fears isn't confirmed Ichika walked to Madoka and his eyes widened when he saw who she was talking to. At that moment Madoka turned around.

"Mom! I found dad but her hair got a bit shorter." Madoka said

Ichika however couldn't move as he stared into M's eyes. Hers stare back at him with a predatory glint in her eyes. As she walk towards him Ichika's body tenses up and he took an unconscious step back. This cause M to give a subtle frown which Madoka couldn't see from her angle. However Madoka could see that her mom tense up when she saw her father. Taking this as a sign that something was going on Madoka walked to her mom.

"Dad, I'm sure you still have a lot more papers to grade at the school. I'll take mom home since she promised to make us each our favorite food. I'll see you later! Bye dad!" Madoka said as she dragged Ichika Ichika towards the check out

Then walk home was silent as Ichika was still tense from the encounter. Madoka was trying to think about what had happned back in the store. She didn't remember her mom or dad fighting. Thinking back now she has never seen any of their parents argueing or fighting each other despite their relationship. It was strange to see which would mean that they had an arguement sometimes earlier. Keeping this in her mind to ask her father later she just walked home as she took ahold of her mom's hand.


	7. Chapter 7

Just a warning reminder: _**Warning: Transgender, Incest, Rape, Torture later on**_

I do not own the story unless it's an OC.

When the two walked into the house they were greeted with the sight of Kyou, Youta, and Kazou on the couch watching the TV. When they heard the door close they turned around to greet Ichika and Madoka as they walk in.

"Hey mom! Where did you two go?" Kyou asked

Ichika looked at Kyou and gave a forced smile before replying, "We just went out to buy some pasta noodles for today's lunch."

"Really!" Kyou asked jumping up excitedly

"Yeah, I'm going to go make lunch right now." Ichika answered and went into the kitchen

"Mom I'll be there in a bit! I need to make a call first!" Madoka called out

"It's fine. Don't worry about it." Ichika replied back from inside the kitchen

With that she ran upstairs and into her room and closes her door. When she did Madoka sat on her bed before taking out her phone and scrolled down the list of contacts before making it to Chifuyu's name. The phone rang four time before the other side picked up.

"Madoka? Is everything all right?" Chifuyu asked

"Yeah everything's fine but I was wondering. Did you and mom get into a fight?" Madoka asked

"What! No we didn't. Why would you think that?" Chifuyu asked

" _I don't know if she would tell me the truth. She might just keep it quiet between those three. Guess I'll ask father when he gets home today._ " Madoka thought

"No reason. It's just she acted strange. Also I like your haircut. It looks cute. See you tomorrow dad!" Madoka said

"What hai-" Chifuyu started but Madoka ended the call before she could finish

After that Madoka went downstairs and into the kitchen to help her mom make the late lunch.

 **Unknown Location**

"Did it work M?" A voice asked

"I don't know. Everything felt like a blur after I took the drug. However I ran into him and my little neice today. She thought that I was Chifuyu." M replied

"We can use that to our advantage later on. But for now I want you to keep watch over him. Look for any sign if the drug worked." The voice said again

M nodded her head and left the room a smirk on her face, "Soon Ichika, you'll become mine and won't need anyone else."

 **Orimura Household**

In the kitchen Ichika tried to ignore the anxiety in his stomach at seeing M at the store. That was took close for his liking, putting Madoka in danger. He chopped the vegatbles and place them in a pot to steam them to become soft enough for Madoka's liking. He then turned to put the meat in the broth that he was heating up to give it more flavor for the ramen. Afterwards Ichika went to make the sauce for the pasta and put the pasta noodles in the water to boil it and soften it up. When he turned around he could see Madoka making the batter for the pancakes.

"Is this good?" Madoka asks

"Make two more batches. Better to have extra than not enough." Ichika replied before going back to the other food he was making

It took around another 30 minutes but the food was finished cooking. Ichika was about to call the kids down when the door opened.

"Tadaima!" Tabane shouted from the doorway

"Okaerinasai! Go wash up. We just finished making some food." Ichika replied

Hearing a quick okay Ichika can hear Tabane's footsteps going upstairs to change and wash herself.

When Tabane came down Kazou and Youta just sat down at the table while Ichika brought out the last plate. She went over and took a seat next to Kazou. When they were all seated down they all said "Itadakimasu!"

Everyone dug into their food as sounds of contentment is hear around the table.

"What made decide on making our favorite food mom?" Youta asked after slurping his ramen

"Well when Madoka told me that you had to eat school lunch today I decided to it make it up to you all by making your favorite food. Do you not like it?" Ichika asked in a teasing tone

"What! No! It's amazing. I was just curious with the special occasion." Youta replied

After they all finished eating Ichika went to wash the dishes while everyone went to do their own thing. Madoka went upstairs after her father.

"Hey dad?" Madoka called Tabane

"Yeah Madochi?" Tabane replied turning around

"Can we talk in my room? I don't want mom to hear it." Madoka asked

"Sure, lets go." Tabane agreed

They walked to Madoka's which she opened and let Tabane walk in first. Tabane then went to the bed and sat down with Madoka sitting down next to her.

"So what happen?" Tabane asked concern in her voice

"I was wondering if mom and dad got into a fight. I call dad today but she said that nothing happened. So I wanted to ask you." Madoka explained

"I don't believe so. Ichika and Chi-chan haven't had a fight sin-" Tabane started

"Since what?" Madoka ask

"I don't know. I have never actually seen them fight before. Why what happened?" Tabane ask curious to why Madoka would bring this up

"When me and mom went to the store today we ran into dad. It was strange since we were told she wasn't coming home today so if she went there she could've came home for some food. Then if she was there for food she could've bought food from the cafeteria. So I don't know why she was there. But when mom saw her I saw mom tense up. He froze and his eyes went wide when he saw dad." Madoka explained

"That is strange. What else?" Tabane asked

"Well her hair was cut a bit shorter than the last time I saw her." Madoka said

Tabane's eyes widened when she heard this, "How tall was she! Was she taller than Ichika?"

"Now that you mentioned it. She was taller than mom but not by much. Probably a one or two centimeters. Why?" Madoka asked

"Madochi, that wasn't your dad." Tabane replied, a look of dread on her face


End file.
